It is obviously important to reduce the probability of detection of aircraft runways in combat or near combat zones. Protection, in the past, has depended primarily upon reduction in the visual signature, mainly accomplished by camouflage painting. However, modern airborne radar systems can easily detect runways because of their relative smoothness compared to the surrounding terrain and the long and straight sides thereof. Some reduction in detectability is provided by the use of corner reflectors placed along the sides and at the front and rear ends of the runway. While increasing the radar signature, the characteristic radar signature of the runway is decreased. However, this has not proved adequate. Of course, false structures can be moved onto the runway to provide increased clutter; however, they must be removed prior to any aircraft landing or taking off therefrom. This can be quite a time consuming operation when the runway is typically between 3,000 to 6,000 feet in length. Another approach is to use active countermeasures which "jam" the threat radar. However, this equipment is expensive to both procure and maintain and, additionally, a crew is required to operate and maintain the equipment.
Thus it is a primary object of the subject invention to provide a passive system for reducing the radar detectability of a runway.
It is another primary object of the subject invention to provide a passive system for reducing the radar detectability of a runway which does not interfere with aircraft landings and takeoffs.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a passive system for reducing the radar detectability of a runway which does not require significant maintenance.
It is still a further object of the subject invention to provide a passive system for reducing the radar detectability of a runway which is low in cost.